wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lunawing
L U N A W I N G “Trust me you do NOT want to read anything I've written!” This character belongs to Lunathepurpledragon. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. (this page has gone through a revamp so some art will not be accurate) (ref by wild loner) Coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E “quote.” You are a NightWing dragonet running through the new village in the rainforest, playing game of tag or something similar when you run into a wall and fall over from the force of it. Surprisingly the wall makes a sound of alarm and drops the many, many scrolls they were carrying. As you realize that the wall was in fact a dragonet like yourself you run to help her. The surprisingly large dragonet, named Lunawing has black main scales like any other NightWing and beautiful dark green eyes with flecks of silver in them. Those eyes hide behind a pair of silver spectacles that always seem to be falling down her snout. her underbelly is a gem like shade of dark purple with small flecks of black in it scattered like black sand in the wind. her horns are a soft light grey with silver rings wrapped around. These rings are quite beautiful far different from a simple loop. they look like vines wrapped around each other and her horns. As your gaze travels down her body you start in surprise as you notice... that she has no wings just little buds there, the buds themselves are silver and shiny looking about ready to burst. Her claws are a shiny black like fresh ink on paper. She is quite tall for her age, and is often described as being very round and soft. She wears no jewelry accept for the rings on her horns and a couple purple gemstones embedded in her spectacles. With that you two are done gathering up her scrolls and she hurries past you with a shy smile. P E R S O N A L I T Y “quote.” (AHEM people who Lunathepurpledragon considers friends SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE SO YOU CAN EDIT THIS PART (I don't know my personality very well)) She may be shy when you first meet her but once you make friends with her she brightens up a lot. She is very socially inept. She is very passionate about what she believes in so sometimes dragons dislike her because of that. One Lunawing has ideas set in her head, she is NOT going to change her mind, and she will do everything in her power to make sure that you agree with her. She is bubbly and cheerful, most of the time, and is pretty blunt. H I S T O R Y “quote.” Far, far away, on Pantala in the residential area of Wasp hive, and under a full moon, Lunawing hatched. An adorable dragonet with a sweet laugh she was the youngest of 4 dragonets. But soon after the entire family packed up their things, got together and moved, to Pyrrhia and away from the growing danger of Queen (insert name here). When they landed on the shores of Pyrrhia they settled in the Nightwing village in the Rainforest kingdom. Out of all her siblings Lunawing shows the most of her Silkwing heritage with the wing buds that are characteristic of that tribe even though she is a second generation hybrid. Her mother is the hybrid that Lunawing gets her silkwing characteristics from but the only bits of silkwing her mother has is silk and her reddish purple coloring. When the time for Lunawing's Metamorphosis came everyone was very exited but then something strange happened... she didn't go into Metamorphosis no silk came out of her wrists and no wings came from her wing buds. So she is still waiting hoping that it was just delayed and she will get her wings someday... (she will don't worry) Other then that one incident Lunawing had a very happy childhood (except for that time with the bee's but we don't talk about that) and Is looking forward to the bright future ahead of her. A B I L I T I E S “quote.” * She is a very fast reader * She tries to be a good friend * She is a good writer * she can see into the future * she has weak fire W E A K N E S S E S “quote.” Lunawing is an exceptionally clumsy and ditzy dragon who often makes very stupid mistakes, she isn't very athletic, and is just really bad a talking with people. R E L A T I O N S H I P S “quote.” A L L K N O W I N G mother B A T W A T C H E R father A T O M brother R E D E Y E S brother T I G H T M I N D brother I N L E T Lunawing really loves to talk with this dragon about wings of fire and musicals! even though they are sometimes REALLY hypocritical and need to take a chill pill a lot of the time. Lunawing knows that their still friends (cue inlet growling" I AM NOT ANGRY DONT SAY THAT! OR I WILL GRRRRR") M I S T Y Lunawing isn't as close to this dragon as she'd like but she still thinks of them as a fun dragon to talk to! M O O N D U S K Lunawing has only talked to this dragon a couple times but she enjoyed those times and would like to get to know them better. T R I V I A “quote.” *Her favorite color is purple *She won't kill a bear *her egg was pitch black. *She has never finished a story. *She is a total fangirl. *and she will ship the HECK out of cute pairings * G A L L E R Y “quote.” Lunawing.png|By: wildoner Lunawing has had a page revamp please note that the art past this point is inaccurate lunawing ref.png|by ME! 61948746 2372594792981111 7508264399330363350 n.jpg|by: princessanimusdawn Lunawing (requested).jpg 019CF981-0848-4964-AE3D-7E26E62F0567.png|by OcPerson23 E0F1CEB3-7E50-4D70-AF1A-C42AD80BA2F7.png|by OcPerson23 Lunawing-1.png|by: me! Screen Shot 2019-09-26 at 7.51.16 PM.png|By: someone on wattpad named vosslyn Screen Shot 2019-10-18 at 6.29.50 PM.png|By: someone on wattpad named vosslyn Screen Shot 2019-10-18 at 6.29.27 PM.png|By: someone on wattpad named vosslyn Screen Shot 2019-10-18 at 6.29.12 PM.png|By: someone on wattpad named vosslyn 6B730AD8-700E-4E09-8882-2F385F80F16F.png|by sunsetheskywingowo Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings